


Just Stay

by riisvay



Category: Beast Wars: Transformers
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-04
Updated: 2011-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-14 10:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riisvay/pseuds/riisvay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If someone were to finally come here, to rescue us, would you come home?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Dialogue Only

“What’s the matter?”

“Nothing.”

“You do not look as if ‘nothing’ is wrong.”

“… they were talking about you when I went back to the base to check in.”

“Oh?”

“Yes.”

“Hmm.”

“That doesn’t bother you?”

“Not particularly.”

“Tigatron… if someone were to finally come here, to rescue us, would you come home?”

“Is that what they were speaking about?”

“Yes.”

“This planet is my home, now. I love this place, and have no wish to return to a world I have no attachments to.”

“Maybe you could reform those attachments.”

“I was shown images of Cybertron, Airazor. It is a cold, metal world, and the only life there is within the mechs that inhabit it. Compared to here, it is a practically a dead planet. Besides, ‘reforming attachments’—you know as well as I that it wouldn’t be the same.”

“Yes, but… maybe you could come back. To visit.”

“I have the feeling that, were I to leave, I would not be able to return.”

“… so you would stay here, alone?”

“If that were to price to pay—solitude—then yes, I would.”

“… maybe you wouldn’t be alone.”

“You—”

“I like it here, too.”


End file.
